Companions
by WitChan
Summary: After his adventure in Unova ended, Ash decided to have fun with his female companions.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

Ash, along with Pikachu, headed to the airport. His adventure in Unova finally came to an end, so he decided to return home. He made it to the airport, then he stopped. He turned around and headed back outside. Pikachu looked confused, not knowing why Ash would turn back.

Ash thought about someone and it was Iris, one of his traveling companions. "I gotta see Iris again," Ash said. He thought about how cute she was, her attitude, the way she dress, the way she talk, the way she use her Pokemon in battles, everything. Also, he saw her half-naked a few times and to him, she looked more beautiful. Speaking of beautiful, he saw Iris coming towards him. Smiling, he rushed to her, then the two stopped.

"Ash. I'm surprised you didn't leave yet," Iris said. She was lucky that Ash didn't leave.

"I was thinking about you. That's why I'm still here. I wanted to tell you something," Ash said.

"I see. We can talk in my place. Also, I wanted to tell you something, too," Iris said.

"Then let's go," Ash said, and he, Iris, and Pikachu went south.

* * *

The three made it to the door of Iris' house. Iris opened it and she, Ash, and Pikachu went in. Iris closed it, then she sat on one of her couches. Ash and Pikachu joined her. "So, what is it that you wanted to tell me, Ash?" Iris asked.

"Iris... I just want to say that... I..." Ash replied, and couldn't say anything else. He felt a bit nervous.

Iris tilted her head and asked, "Is there something wrong, Ash?"

"No, Iris... It's just that... I..." Ash replied again. Moments later, he gave Iris a quick kiss, blushing. Iris blushed too. "I love you," Ash said, admitting he loved her.

"Ash..." Iris said. She blushed too. "I love you, too. Of all the boys I've met, you're the hottest one and I like how you always stood up to me."

"Oh, Iris," Ash said. He touched his lips again with own. This time, he didn't let go. His hand reaching towards the back of Iris' neck, caressing it. His other hand rubbing Iris' right cheek. Iris moved her own hand under Ash's shirt and rubbed his chest. The other one dug in his pants as she touched his dick. She jerked it a bit, feeling the warmth of his manhood heating her hand a little.

Both closed their eyes. Then, the two french-kissed, feeling the moist from each other's tongues. His hand from the back of Iris' neck traveled to her shirt and went under it. Much to his surprise, Iris didn't wear a bra. The hand on the cheek slid down to her pants and it went inside.

"No panties? You dirty girl, you," Ash spoke in his mind. Iris didn't wear any panties either. She wore her panties and bra earlier until she thought about Ash and wanted to share her feelings with him, so she took them off before going after him.

Ash fondled the breasts, then he fingered her pussy. Iris stopped jerking Ash's penis and she cupped his balls. She then squeezed them hard and Ash loved it. He dealt pain throughout his journey, but getting his balls squeezing by Iris was different.

A few minutes passed and the two finally got off each other. Moving back a little, Iris removed her shoes, socks, and pants, exposing her vagina. "You like what you see, baby?" Iris cooed.

"Yes, my beauty. Wanna see my wood?"

Iris nodded her head, and Ash removed everything off him, showing his penis to Iris. She licked his lips, wanting to play with his erection again. "God, it looks so juicy," Iris said, she gently pushed Ash, then she bend down and sucked Ash's manhood.

Moaning, Ash said, "Crush my testicles again, Iris."

Doing as told, she took care of them. "Yes. Oh, yes. Iris. That feels so good," Ash said, his body tingling from Iris' good sucking and the extra pain from his balls was also good. Iris looked at him with those cute eyes of hers. "So hot," Ash said.

Now she wanted Ash to fuck her brains out, so she got off of his dick and balls and said, "Fuck me, Ash. Fuck me good."

"As you wish, Iris," Ash said, getting up. Iris laid on the couch, then Ash banged her right away. She moaned, then she took her shirt off. "Those are some nice looking breasts, Iris," Ash said.

"Why, thank you."

Iris toyed her nipples, pinching the left one and circling the right. "Go faster, stud," Iris said, and Ash pumped that cunt of hers with more speed. Ash felt extremely excited for fucking Iris like this, the one he took a journey with, the ones that he considered her as an attractive girl. He loved it. He did other good things such as battling opponents with his Pokemon and hanging out with his Pikachu. Speaking of Pikachu, he just stood there on the floor without responding to Iris and Ash.

"Oh, Ash. Ash. Ash. Ash. You're so good at this. You really are. Keep going," Iris said, enduring Ash's humping as much as she can. They finally came, and Ash stopped fucking Iris. "I think I'm done here. I should return to Kanto," Ash said.

"Okay, Ash," Iris said, watching Ash putting his stuff back on. "Give me one last kiss before you go."

Ash laid up top of Iris and the two make out again. She groped his ass and Ash rubbed his finger all over Iris' hair. A minute later, the two broke their kiss and Ash said, "Bye, Iris. I'll see you soon," Ash said.

"Bye, Ash. Take care," Iris said, seeing Ash and Pikachu walking out of her house.

"Let's go back home, shall we?," Ash said, and Pikachu climbed on him to lay on his shoulder. He thought of another person he traveled in Kanto, the Orange Islands, and Jotho. Sure, the two commonly argued against one another during their journeys, but he always find her hot. He never told her how cute she was, too.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Curelean City, the place where people swim all the time, or do they?" Ash said, and he continued on to a certain building he once visit. Pikachu, on Ash's shoulder, knew where they were going, too. They made it to the building, then Ash knocked on the door. Seconds later, someone opened it and Ash smiled. It was Misty that opened it.

"Miss me, baby?" Ash asked smoothly, and Misty slapped him. Ash looked shocked, asking, "What was that for?"

"You left me, Ash, and you never came here to visit. It has been several years since we last met and you forgot about me until now. Shame on you."

"Misty, baby. I'm terribly sorry. I've been busy and stuff, that's all," Ash said, and he touched Misty's hand with his.

Misty moved her hands away from Ash's, asking, "You've been busy on what, Ash?"

"You know, like traveling around a region and shit," Ash replied, and Misty folded her arms. "You did the same, remember?"

"I remembered it, Ash, but still."

"Look, Misty. I'm terribly sorry for not visiting you. Can you ever forgive me?"

Misty touched Ash's shoulder and replied, "I forgive you, Ash. Let's go to my room and talk some more, shall we?"

"Okay, Misty," Ash said, and he, Pikachu, and Misty went inside the Gym. Misty closed the door, then she led Ash and Pikachu to her room. Licking his lips, he stared at Misty's ass. Then, he whispered, "Nice ass, Misty."

"What was that, Ash?"

"Nothing, Misty," Ash replied. The three finally made it to the room. Both trainers sat on the bed and Ash asked, "Are you sisters here?"

"Why are you concerned about my sisters?" Misty made an angry tone.

"Why did you change your voice like that, Misty? All I asked was a question."

"Get out, Ash. Just get out," Misty said, pointing at the door.

Ash scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Sad to see you get upset over a small question.

"Ugh... I'm not upset over... Come here, Ash!" Misty said, pulling Ash closer to her and kissed him on the lips. The Kanto trainers' cheeks burned a bit and their lips are heating up. Seconds later, Misty broke the kiss and said, "I love you, Ash. I always did."

Misty resumed the kiss, then Ash broke it. "I haven't told you this before, but you're so damn beautiful. I mean, look at yourself. Your hair is so pretty and soft and I love the way how you dress before we met again in Hoenn. Oh, how I love seeing those cute shorts you always wear," Ash said.

"Ash..." Misty dripped a tear outside her eye, her hand caressing his raven hair.

"Misty..." Ash said, groping the left breast. "By the way, I'm terribly sorry for stealing your bike that day," he apologized, reminiscing the day that he stolen Misty's bike, and it happened years ago.

"It's okay, Ash. That bike was shit anyway. I was hoping you would buy me a new one. That's why I constantly mentioned my bike."

"I would've, but didn't. I'll buy you a new one after we have sex, okay?"

"Okay, Ash. By the way, my sisters are spending a vacation in Hawaii. Thank god they're gone. Also, they're the ones that bought me that shitty bike."

"I see," Ash said, the hand he used to grope Misty's breasts now went inside it and went under the bra. He groped the breast again. "Let us kiss again, shall we?"

Both pressed each other's lips. Their tongues reached towards one another and the two french-kissed, moaning. Misty always loved him. She was afraid to tell him until today. Sure, she sometimes fall for other boys in front of Ash, but she did it just to tease Ash. But when girls fall for Ash in front of her or give him a small kiss, she gets jealous. She wanted to murder them so bad, but couldn't. In her mind, she would.

Anyway, the trainers separate their kiss, then got off of the bed to remove their own clothes and shoes. She looked at his penis, saying, "Nice manhood you got there, Ash. I always wanted to bounce on it."

"Oh, Misty," Ash said, then Misty slapped his ass. Her fingers reached to the ass cheeks, then she fingered his asshole. He gasped a bit, but with joy. "Misty, you naughty girl."

"So warm," Misty said, and Ash started moaning. She squeezed his balls a little, then she rapidly fucked his asshole. "You like that, don't you?"

"Yes," Ash replied, staring at Misty's lovely eyes. Pikachu tilted his head, giving the two a strange look. A minute passed, and Ash told the orange-haired beauty to stop. She did.

"Lay on the bed for Misty, darling," Misty ordered, and Ash laid on the bed. "I'm gonna make us cum together, okay," Misty said. She turned around and sat on Ash's dick, then she bounced on it. Moaning, she reached to her breasts and started playing with the nipples, pinching them.

"Fuck, your pussy feels so fucking good, baby. Imagine if we did this years ago," Ash said.

"I'd probably beg you to fuck me more before because this is so awesome! And Brock would probably force himself to watch us fuck like puppies and masturbate, since he can't get any and we know the story about him," Misty said.

"I won't mind fucking you more and you're right about Brock. Poor thing."

"How's Brock doing?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him in a few years since we split up. He stayed in Sinnoh and I moved to Unova to continue my journey."

"I see," Misty said, continuing to play with Ash's wood.

Now the two are talking about something else other than Brock and it was about their arguing throughout their journey. The two argued at least four times a week. It annoyed Pikachu, Brock, and to a lesser extent, Tracey. Other people, including Team Rocket, Daisy, Lily, and Violet, saw their arguing and treated them as if they are soul mates.

They went on and on with the same subject, and Misty planted her hands on Ash's stomach. They stopped talking about it when they finally came. Ash and Misty got off of each other, then they put their stuff back on.

"Well, I'm off to buy you a new bike, then I'm heading to Hoenn," Ash said.

"But you just got here," Misty lowered her voice. "Don't you wanna stay here a bit longer? At least until the evening? I can make you dinner."

"Dinner, huh? That sounds lovely," Ash said, then he looked at Pikachu. "It looks like we'll be staying here for the next few hours, Pikachu."

"Follow me to the kitchen. I'll show you the food I'm cooking for you," Misty said, and she walked out of the room. Ash and Pikachu followed her.

"I'm right with you, honeybuns," Ash said. He thought of another person and she resided in Hoenn. Like Iris and Misty, she was attractive.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ash felt woozy. He just finished eating Misty's dinner a few minutes ago and now, he's laying on her bed holding his forehead. Misty had her body pressing all over his, caressing his raven hair and jerking his penis a little. Pikachu looked at them. "I feel funny, Misty... Did you drugged me or something...?"

"Drugged you? Why would I do that? I love you, remember?" Misty replied, trying to play innocent. She used her sisters' drugs to spike Ash's food and it worked extremely well. Speaking of Misty's sisters, they tried it on various men and Misty wanted to try it herself. "Be right back," Misty sang. She skipped out of her room. A minute later, she came back with a strap-on around her waist.

"What's with the strap-on, baby?" Ash asked, not knowing what Misty was trying to do to him.

"You'll see in a second, sweet'ums," Misty replied, and Ash suddenly blacked out as Misty came closer to him.

The next day, Ash woke up and saw himself naked. A bit of blood stains surrounded his dick and balls and some stained on the blankets, right near his ass. "Oh no..." Ash said. He realized that Misty did indeed drugged him.

"How does that nice ass of yours feel, sweetie?" Misty asked as she walked in, smiling at him.

"Misty... How could you?"

"I had to do it, Ash. I mean, I wanted to have sex with you again and I was afraid to ask. That's why I spiked your food and raped you."

"You didn't have to do that, you know. I would've said yes."

"Oh, Ash. I'm terribly sorry. I really am," Misty apologized.

"It's okay, Misty. I forgive you," Ash said, smiling. He slowly got up. He could barely move. He wondered what it would be like to stay conscious while Misty pounded his ass. Perhaps he would find it weird, but he would've accepted it anyway since he liked Misty. "Damn, Misty," Ash cursed. He rubbed his ass.

"You should stay here for a few hours before you move on, Ash," Misty said. She gently pushed him on the bed and climbed up top of him. Touching his cheek, she locked her lips on his. He cupped Misty's ass and his tongue wrestled with hers, moaning. Misty felt like she was the luckiest girl in the world for having sex with Ash three times.

Pikachu looked bored. He wanted to battle and do other things besides watching Ash getting it on with his companions. He had no choice but to watch or he can take a nap to avoid looking at it.

* * *

"Bye, Misty. Take care," Ash waved good-bye as he and Pikachu walked away from Misty.

"You too, love," Misty waved back. She stopped, then she went inside her Gym and closed the door.

* * *

"Made it. Now it's time to find her," Ash and Pikachu made it to Hoenn.

"Find who, Ash?" Misty came up from behind and it scared Ash. He turned around.

"What are you doing here, Misty?" Ash asked.

"You haven't answered my question. Who are you trying to find?"

Ash sighed. "An old friend of ours. I'm pretty sure you know her."

"Okay. And to answer yours, I'm here because I wanna fuck you again and again. Let's do it right now!" Misty said. She squeezed his crotch, her hand dug the back of Ash's pants and she squeezed his testicles.

"We can do it later, Misty," Ash said, pushing Misty off of him. "First, I gotta talk to our old friend."

He and Pikachu headed north and Misty followed them. Minutes passed, and the three reached towards a house. He knocked on the door. It opened, and it was a girl standing near the trio. Her name was May.

"Ash, darling. It's so nice to see you again," May said, and Misty growled at her a little for calling Ash darling.

"It's nice to see you too, May. It has been a few years since we last met," Ash said, then he looked at Misty. "You remembered Misty, right? She used to travel with me, you, Max, Brock, and Pikachu a bit.

"I remembered her, Ash. Is something wrong with her?" May asked. Misty was frowning. She was upset over one word May blurted out to Ash.

"Nothing's wrong with me..." Misty lowered her voice.

"Say, Misty. Can you go to the store for me? I'm hungry," Ash gave Misty a bit of his money.

"Sure, Ash," Misty replied, changing her voice. She walked away, and May dragged Ash inside her home.

She closed the door, then she pinned him on the wall and kissed him. She broke it seconds later, then she said, "I'm glad your back, Ash. I wanted to tell you something extremely important. I love you. That is all." She did. She really loved him and never told him until today. Unlike other boys, Ash was by far the cutest one. They asked May out on a date before, but she refused to hang out with them. She didn't care about them. All she cared about was the one standing next to her.

"I love you too, May. That's why I came back," Ash said. Unlike Misty and Iris, May had a bigger ass and bigger tits. That's one of the few reasons why Ash find her attractive. Right now, they're as twice as big than she had before.

"Ash..." May said.

They kissed again.

"How dare you!" Misty yelled, looking through the opened window. Ash and May broke their kiss and Misty went inside. She was pissed. "I thought you loved me, you fuck!" She squeezed her fists and gritted her own teeth.

"Wait a minute, Ash. You and Misty are lovers? What about us? Are you gonna choose me over her? I hope you do," May asked, looking sad.

"I love both of you girls. I don't wanna choose," Ash said.

"WHAT!?" the girls yelled in unison.

"You would rather love us both!? That doesn't make any fucking sense!" Misty said.

"Yeah, Ash! Choose one girl instead of both! That's what real love is!" May said.

"Look, girls. I know some people hate a group of people being together and stuff, but I want this to work for the three of us. You two don't need to get along. You can be happy as long as you're with me," Ash said. He touched the girls' shoulders and both glared at each other. "How about we have a threesome? We can do it now." Ash suggested, and he rubbed the girls' asses.

"We can do it as long as you fuck me instead of that bitch!" Misty said.

"He can fuck me too, bitch!"

"Girls, girls, girls. Calm down. Do it for me," Ash said. He removed his clothes. The companions did the same. He stared at May's breasts and said, "Nice," He touched them and Misty pressed her body all over Ash's, being jealous.

"You like that, Ash?" Misty cooed.

"Yes," Ash replied.

May dropped her knees. She groped Ash's balls, then she put his dick in her mouth. She sucked it slowly. Ash rubbed her hair. Misty slapped Ash's buttocks hard, then she kissed him. She attacked his tongue with hers, french-kissing him. May looked at Misty giving her the finger. That angered May, so she sucked his manhood faster. Creeping his other hand to Misty's vagina, she fingered it. Misty got all excited that Ash gave her much attention.

Now he nuzzled her asshole. He came inside May's mouth and May swallowed his sperm. She moved towards his ass. She licked it and that made Misty mad. Breaking up her kiss, she went down to his balls and started sucking them. "Oh, girls..." Ash moaned. He loved the way how May and Misty handled his private parts at the same time. He knew this would turn out good for him, but not for the girls. They can't get along. However, they're willing make Ash proud.

"You guys can stop now," Ash said. Doing as told, the girls stopped. "I want you two to make out."

The girls glared each other again, cursing at one another. Then they make out. A few minutes later, Ash told them to break it up and they did.

"I hate you, Misty," May said.

"I hate you too, May," Misty said.

* * *

The three continued to have sex with each other after a load of time went by. Right now, May bounced on Ash's dick. Ash was eating Misty out. Pikachu woke up after taking a beauty nap during the sex. The trainers came at the same time. The female trainers got off Ash.

"I think I'm done here. I'm going to Sinnoh," Ash said, getting up. The three put their clothes back on and Pikachu climbed on his shoulder.

"See ya later, Ash. I hope you come here again," May said.

"I will, sweetie," Ash said. He kissed May's cheek. Misty rolled her eyes. He walked to the door, then he noticed that Misty didn't follow him. "Aren't you coming, Misty?"

"I've decided to stay here and chat with May," Misty said.

"Okay then. Try not to hurt her."

"I won't," Misty said, moving her hand towards her back to cross her fingers.

Ash and Pikachu went outside and Misty and May began arguing. He thought about seeing his last companion from Sinnoh, so that's why he's going there. She was beautiful too with those cute, sparkled eyes, her soft hair, and that nice skirt of hers she always wear. One time, Ash looked under it and she didn't wore any panties. It was the best thing he saw during his adventures in Sinnoh.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Made it," Ash said. He and Piakchu arrived in Sinnoh. It took them a day to reach it. "Now it's time to search for that hot piece of ass," Ash said as he was referring to Dawn, the girl he promised himself to look her.

He stopped and gasped, seeing someone bending down to pick up their pokeball. It was Dawn and she didn't wear any panties. Ash licked his lips, getting all horny. "I never told you this, baby, but you got a nice ass," Ash said. Dawn turned around and gasped, then she smiled and rushed closer to Ash. She gave him a hug.

"You returned!" Dawn exclaimed. Ash hugged back. "Thank god you did."

"I was thinking about you, my blue-haired beauty. That's why I'm here," Ash said. The trainers broke their hug. "I wanted to ask you this, but why aren't you wearing any panties?"

Dawn giggled. "The reason I'm not wearing them is because of you, Ash," she replied, her hand rubbed all his chest.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. I've never seen anyone as hot as you. You're the only boy that I think of. Fuck the rest of them," Dawn explained, her face creeped closer to Ash's and Ash rubbed her ass. "I had this wet dream once where me and you were all alone and we fucked each other all day and night."

"Ah, I see," Ash said.

"Yeah. Let's go to my house, so we can have fun. My mom isn't there, which is good."

"I'm up for some fun, Dawn," Ash said. He squeezed her ass harder. "Where is Johanna, by the way?"

"She's in Jotho," Dawn replied. The two went towards her house.

They made it, and Dawn opened the door with her keys. They went in and Dawn closed and locked the door. "Let's go upstairs, shall we?" Dawn suggested. They went upstairs, then they reached to Dawn's room.

"Lay on my bed," Dawn said, and Pikachu hopped off Ash's shoulder. Ash laid on the bed. He removed his pants, but Dawn stopped him. "Let me do it, babe."

She took care of his pants, then the underwear. "So juicy," Dawn said, staring at his dick. She caressed it. "You like that, Ash?" she cooed.

"I do, Dawn," Ash replied.

"I know you do," Dawn said. A minute later, she got up top of him, then she sat on Ash's penis. Placing her hands on Ash's chest, she bounced on it. She moaned, too. "Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Your cock feels so good."

"Why thank you," Ash said.

Pikachu walked out of Dawn's room and went downstairs.

"You want me to go faster?" Dawn asked.

"Yes. Let me see how fast you can go," Ash replied.

Dawn went faster. This was the moment she have been waiting for, to do Ash in the real world instead of her dreams. Aside from winning Pokemon contests and battles, this was the best thing she has ever done. She can tell by the look of his eyes that he wanted to stay with Dawn as long as they live.

They finally came. "Lick my cute ass clean," Dawn said. She got off Ash, then she turned around and bent down. Ash did too, and he reach towards her ass to lick it. Dawn resumed moaning. "I'm not gonna fart on ya, Ash. I promise."

Ash didn't care if she did. All he cared about was making his Dawn happy. He gave a slap on Dawn's buttocks. "Fuck, Ash. I love the way how you rimmed my ass," Dawn said. She squeezed her blankets.

Ten minutes passed. "Let me do you, baby," Dawn said. She crawled to his ass and she got started. Her hand rubbed his balls a little, then it crushed them.

"That's very naughty of you, baby," Ash said, moaning. Not only did Dawn tasted the foul odor, but also blood. She didn't know why it was there. She assumed he took a hard shit.

A bit of time went on and she stopped. "Now let us make out," Dawn said.

Ash laid down again and Dawn jumped on his heavier body. They make out.

* * *

Ash, Dawn, and Pikachu took a walk outside of Sinnoh. Dawn leaned on Ash and she groped his ass. They heard two people yelling at each other and they came up to them. They noticed that a girl leaned on Ash and they stopped arguing. One knew Dawn, but the other one didn't.

"So glad you see you guys," Ash said. The two are Misty and May. They didn't like what they are seeing. Ever since Ash left Misty over at May's, Misty and May argued about how Ash wanted one of them instead of the other. They also got in a few fights on one another. Now they got Dawn as their target besides each other.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hi, May. I haven't seen you in a while. How's it been?" Dawn asked. May and Misty glared at her.

"Why are you leaning on my man, bitch?" May cursed, and Dawn looked confused.

"You mean, my man, you fucking whore," Misty said.

"Wait, what?" Dawn said, and she looked at Ash. "What's going on here, Ash? I thought we were an item."

"We are, baby," Ash replied, placing his hand on Dawn's cheeks. He kissed her.

"Stop kissing her!" Misty scowled. She pushed Ash off of Dawn, then she slapped her.

"You're gonna pay for that, slut!" Dawn yelled. She tackled Misty on the ground and started punching her. Misty grabbed Dawn's throat, choking her. May pulled Dawn's hair. Pikachu shook his head.

Ash whistled, and the girls stopped fighting one another. "How about we all have a foursome back in my place? That can calm the three of you down," Ash suggested.

"NO!" they replied in unison.

"You made me and May have a threesome with you. I'm not doing more of that horse shit," Misty said.

"Kissing Misty was the worst thing I've ever done in my life! I had to wash my mouth with soap after you left!" May said.

Dawn went towards Ash. "Forget these bitches, Ash. Let's just go to your place and forget about everything that happened here," Dawn said, and Ash groped Dawn's ass.

"They can join too, baby," Ash said. May leaned on the other side of Ash and Misty got on his back. Misty, May, and Dawn cursed and wished upon death on each other as they, Ash, and Pikachu went south.

A day later, the five arrived in Pallet Town. Misty, May, and Dawn continued arguing. Ash smiled brightly, seeing Iris standing near his home. She smiled too.

"Ash, baby. So glad you're here. Now let's have sex," Iris said, and May, Dawn, and Misty glared at her.

"I'm up for it, sweetie," Ash said.

"Who the fuck is that, Ash? Another bitch you already fucked?" Misty asked.

"Who are you calling a bitch, bitch!?" Iris said, and she rushed over to Misty. "If you call me that one more time, I'll fuck you up!"

"Ha! Look at you, being all short and shit! You're not gonna do anything!" Misty said.

"Size doesn't matter! After I kick your ass, me and Ash are gonna fuck each other wild like we did in Unova!" Iris said.

"Not gonna happen, bitch! Me and Ash are gonna fuck each other!" May said, then Iris punched her stomach.

Misty shoved Iris on the ground. Dawn kicked Misty's leg. Now the four are brawling each other while arguing. Ash told them to stop, but they didn't. The girls were crazy for him.

"Hmm... I know how to solve this. I hope no one else is looking," Ash said. He went inside his house. A minute and a half later, he came out with whip cream all over his private parts. "Oh, girls," Ash sangsong, and they stopped fighting. They went closer to him, smiling. "You like what you see?" Ash asked, and they nodded their heads. "Follow me," Ash said. The girls followed him to his home. Pikachu didn't since he got tired of seeing Ash having his way with the girls.

"Now eat me," Ash said. Misty and Dawn tasted the whip cream from his nipples, Iris took care of the whip cream from his dick and balls, and May handled the one from his ass. "Yes," Ash said, moaning. He rubbed Dawn's hair and Misty's. They looked at him. Iris did too. "All of you are so fucking beautiful," Ash said.

After wiping the whip cream off, the girls continue to lick his private parts. His plan worked. Telling them to stop in a plain way didn't help, but putting delicious whip cream on him did. He had something else on his mind, too.

Minutes passed, then Ash told the girls to stop and they did. "Wait here, girls," Ash said. He went towards Delia's room. The girls apologized to each other and fully understand that Ash wanted them all. "Back," Ash came back with different sized leotards. "Wear these."

He gave the girls the leotards. They took their clothes off, then they put their new clothes on. "Perfect. Now let us have more fun," Ash said.

Ash laid down. Misty sat on his dick after she slid the middle part of the leotard between her legs. May, Iris, and Dawn did too. Speaking of May, she sat on Ash's face. Ash had his fingers ready for Dawn and Iris, so they sat on them. Misty, Dawn, and Iris bounced and Ash licked May's cunt. The girls moaned. May groped her own big jugs and Misty pinched her nipples.

"Fuck, I love this," Misty said.

"Me too," May said.

Ash was an extremely lucky boy, probably the luckiest alive. He fucked all of his companions who have always liked him and he liked them too, had a threesome with two of them, and had them licking whipping off him, which they love. Now he's on the floor while they are all up top of him.

"Let's share his cum, guys," Misty suggested. The four moved towards his dick and licked it. Iris and May grinding their tongues all over it. Misty caressed Ash's balls. She squeezed them seconds later. Dawn licked the tip of his cock. Her hand rubbing all over his pubes.

"Ah... girls..." Ash said, moaning. He finally came. The female companions took care of his fluids. "I love you girls," Ash said.

"I love you too," the girls said in unison.

A few months later...

Ash and Pikachu hung around in Viridian City. Misty showed up and Ash smiled. Her stomach was fat, meaning she was pregnant.

"There you are, Ash. I wanted to show you this," Misty said, pointing her fat stomach. Ash rubbed it. "It's ours."

"Our child," Ash said.

"Ash!" May and Dawn showed up, too. Like Misty, they are pregnant.

"You two are pregnant too? Nice," Ash said. Dawn and May went towards Ash and Misty.

"Oh, Ash!" Iris sangsong. She too was pregnant.

"My Iris," Ash said. Iris came up to him and Ash kissed her cheek. "The five of us are gonna be a happy family together."

The girls nodded their heads. Pikachu facepalmed, shaking his head.

The End


End file.
